Kto khochet stat' millionerom?
Kto khochet stat' millionerom? (Russian: Кто хочет стать миллионером?, English translation: Who wants to become a millionaire?) is a Russian game show that is based off from the British version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Originally in October 1, 1999 the game show was called O, Schastlivchik! (Oh, Lucky Man!). It's hosted by Dmitry Dibrov. History On September 26, 2001 special edition was aired. On January 2, 2002 the New Year's edition aired where the family couples appeared: Yelena Stepanenko and Yevgeny Petrosyan, Alexandra Marinina and Sergey Zatochny, Vera Alentova and Vladimir Menshov, Tatyana Dogileva and Mikhail Mishin, the Strizhenovs - Alexander and Yekaterina. The total winngs are 192 000 rubles. On February 23, 2002 the special edition had been aired dedicated to Defender of the Fatherland Day. The USSR heroes were appeared: Sergey Gushchin and Alexander Raylyan, as well as Vladimir Kolybabinsky, the hero of Russia Federation. On March 10, 2002 the holiday episode was played dedicated to international Womens' Day. Actors of "Azazel" film were appeared in the show: Sergey Bezrukov, Sergey Chonishvili and Ilya Noskov. On April 1, 2002 special edition released dedicated to Fool's Day. Yan Arlazorov, Vladimir Vinokur and Klara Novikova were appeared. Each of them have won 32 000 rubles. On April 13, 2002 special edition released dedicated to the Brazil TV Series. On May 2, 2002 special edition released where Tatyana Sudets, Yury Kovelenov and Viktor Balashov, newscasters of Soviet Central Television were appeared. On September 14, 2002 the episode released where winning schoolkids were appeared. Total winning is 33 000 rubles. And top prize sent it to Lipestkiy zoo. On December 23, 2002 the New Year's episode released that had been hosted by Mariya Kiseleva (the host of Russian version of Weakest Link), and Maxim Galkin was the host of the Russian Roulette episode. On December 28, 2002 New Year's episode released where family couples of celebrity Russian actors were appeared. On January 18, 2003 the special edition released where the family couples were appeared. One of the them won top prize. On March 9, 2003 the special edition released where the Channel One hosts appeared: Yelena Malysheva and Yekaterina Andreyeva. On May 3, 2003 the special edition released dedicated to Mayday. On May 31, 2003 the special edition released dedicated to 300th Anniversary of Saint Petersburg. Mikhail Boyarsky and Alexander Lykov, actors of Saint Petersburg's theatre and film. On June 2, 2003 the kids appeared. On November 8, 2003 Viktoriya Tokareva nad Edward Topol, the Russian screenplayers appeared. On December 13, 2003 People's Artists of Russia appeared. Nikolay Tsiskaridze, Gennady Yanin and Mariya Alexandrova were invited to the show. On January 3, 2004 the special edition released the special edition released where the Channel One hosts appeared. On February 14, 2004 the special edition released dedicated to Valentine's Day. On the program are five unmarried girls were invited and five unmarried men who first saw each other. The winner of the FFF had to choose an accomplice for the game. On February 21, 2004 the special edition released where hosts appeared: Thecla Tolstaya and Marina Alexandrova. On April 10, 2004 the special edition released dedicated to Cosmonautics Day. Astronauts, Georgy Grechko and Yury Onufriyenko were invited to the show. On June 4, 2004 the special edition released dedicated to UEFA Euro 2004. The players from Russian National Football Team appeared. On September 11, 2004 the academics appeared. On November 6, 2004 Russian humor celebrities appeared: Yury Stoyanov and Ilya Oleynikov, Yelena Vorobey and Yury Galtsev. On December 25, 2004 the famous artists appeared: Arkady Arkanov and Sergey Drobotenko. On September 15, 2005 the winning amounts were increased, and grand prize is now 3 000 000 rubles. On October 21, 2006 new lifeline Three Wise Men appeared (this lifeline in American version show was used earlier), but after December 2008 it had been excluded. Since May 2, 2008 a minimum amount 100 000 rubles are not minimum, but 5 000 rubles are a mimimum amount only. Since December 27, 2008 the 100 000 rubles are minimum amount as usual. On October 21, 2008 on Channel One website was the message that voting for the new host starting after Maxim Galkin left the show. Among the host nominant list Dmitry Dibrov was the pretendent. Channel One administration decided to return Dmitry Dibrov back because he was the host of O, Schastlivchik!. On September 4, 2010 new rules had been taken effect. The contestant is offered two versions - classic (3 lifelines, 2 minimum amounts), or risk (Double Dip lifeline is added as 4th one but minimum amount is selected by the contestant). On February 18, 2017 appeared ex-host Maxim Galkin and current host Dmitry Dibrov had changed their places in parallel as the game progresses. At the first time they changed their places after first 5 questions come up, but after when each 2 questions come up. They won 200,000 rubles each. Lifelines In show was Four main lifelines: There was a fourth lifeline called Three Wise Man until 2008, later that lifeline was abolished. * 50:50 * Phone-A-Friend (Звонок другу) * Ask the Audience (Помощь зала) * Three Wise Men (Три мудреца) (October 21, 2006 - April 26, 2008) * Double Dip (Право на ошибку) (September 4, 2010 - present) Money Trees Seasons * Season 1 (36 episodes, February 19, 2001 - July 18, 2001) * Season 2 (80 episodes, September 26, 2001 - August 19, 2002) * Season 3 (80 episodes, September 14, 2002 - July 26, 2003) * Season 4 (53 episodes, September 13, 2003 - August 28, 2004) * Season 5 (46 episodes, September 11, 2004 - August 13, 2005) * Season 6 (38 episodes, September 17, 2005 - July 29, 2006) * Season 7 (33 episodes, October 14, 2006 - July 21, 2007) * Season 8 (34 episodes, September 30, 2007 - September 13, 2008) * Season 9 (24 episodes, December 27, 2008 - July 4, 2009) * Season 10 (41 episodes, September 12, 2009 - August 14, 2010) * Season 11 (42 episodes, September 4, 2010 - August 27, 2011) * Season 12 (48 episodes, September 10, 2011 - September 8, 2012) * Season 13 (46 episodes, September 15, 2012 - September 21, 2013) * Season 14 (28 episodes, October 5, 2013 - June 28, 2014) * Season 15 (34 episodes, September 6, 2014 - June 27, 2015) * Season 16 (36 episodes, September 12, 2015 - June 25, 2016) * Season 17 (47 episodes, September 3, 2016 - August 26, 2017) * Season 18 (20 episodes, September 2, 2017 - present) Three Wise Men full guest list In special episodes, the lifeline was not used. Given that most episodes were celebrity specials, the lifeline was present in only 23 episodes. Full list are: * October 21, 2006 - Yelena Malysheva, Gennady Vdovin, Larisa Rubalskaya * October 28, 2006 - Tatyana Metaksa, Viktor Gusev, Pavel Kaplevich * November 11, 2006 - Thecla Tolstaya, Boris Khimichev, Gennady Gudkov * December 2, 2006 - Yevgeny Lovchev, Pyotr Tolstoy, Grigory Gladkov * December 9, 2006 - Oksana Pushkina, Yevgeny Kafelnikov, Anatoly Trushkin * January 20, 2007 - Alexander Sedov, Yekaterina Andreyeva, Anatoly Kucherena * January 27, 2007 - Pavel Globa, Margarita Eskina, Boris Grachevsky * February 3, 2007 - Nikita Kucheruk, Olga Sviblova, Alexander Inshakov * February 10, 2007 - Arkady Inin, Mariya Kiseleva (for unknown reasons, there were only 2 Wise Men) * March 3, 2007 - Tatyana Ustinova, Vladimir Dashkevich, Viktor Verzhbitsky * March 17, 2007 - Arina Sharapova, Maksim Dunayevsky, Georgy Grechko * March 24, 2007 - Simon Osiashvili, Arkady Arkanov, Alexey Mitrofanov * April 7, 2007 - Yury Vyazemsky, Yelena Zelenskaya, Sergey Lukyanenko * June 17, 2007 - Yefim Smolin, Mariya Arbatova, Alexander Zhurbin * July 1, 2007 - Vsevolod Shilovsky, Aristarkh Livanov, Vladimir Vishnevsky * July 8, 2007 - Vadim Andreyev, Yekaterina Semenova, Andrey Smolyakov * July 14, 2007 - Yekaterina Rozhdestvenskaya, Alexander Peskov, Valentina Dashkova * November 11, 2007 - Polina Dashkova, Dmitry Koldun, Svetlana Masterkova * November 18, 2007 - Alexander Shaganov, Svetlana Nazarenko, Leonid Olshansky * March 15, 2008 - Boris Burda, Yelena Orlova, Ilya Novikov * March 29, 2008 - Askold Zapashny, Boris Burda, Ilya Novikov * April 19, 2008 - Boris Krasnov, Grigory Oster, Vyacheslav Spesivtsev * April 26, 2008 - Irina Otiyeva, Arkady Ukupnik, Yelena Nazarova Notes: * In total there were 66 people in the role of wise men. Boris Burda and Ilya Novikov was as wise men twice. * 31 times the wise men gave the right answer, 13 times they gave the wrong answer, and 6 times the lifeline was not used by the contestants. Parodies Krivoye Zerkalo (False Mirror) In 2002 episode parody called "Kto khochet stat' militsionerom?" (Who Wants to Become a Police?) was shown by Ponomarenko brothers and Vladimir Tsypkin. According to the plot, the contestant had to win first the police uniform in parts, and in the end a police certificate: Contestant got a shirt. The contestant named D'', then ''A. He was given a tunic. Contestant called "50:50", the host handed him two empty glasses. In each little poured vodka. The contestant drank. Then the player called the remaining options to choose, it's A'' and ''D. He was handed a police cap. The contestant asked to phone his mate. The presenter said that you can to phone 02 only. The friend answered that you need to phone 04 (gas service). The player said that the question is on fire. Then the answer says that you need to phone 01 (fire department). The participant explained that it was necessary to accurately answer so that he could become a policeman. A friend said to phone 03 (an ambulance). Then the phone stopped. The player could not decide the answer. And the host invited him to phone again to ask if the friend thinks the option is correct B'' or no. A friend confirmed this. The contestant received a police certificate. Tushite Svet! (''Extinguish The Light!) In 2002-2003 on TBC channel in show in air the cartoon parody was shown. Fake George W. Bush was as contestant. He was asked about the US: Contestant phoned a his friend, the fake Vladimir Putin. A friend advised George W. Bush to stop the war, otherwise he was tired of paying off debts. After that, the call was disconnected. Then he the "50:50" lifeline used. Contestant took the money. Rubik Vsemogushchy (Rubik the Almighty) In 2009 episode Dmitry Dibrov was as guest and as contestant. Also 4 contestants were appeared. The 3rd contestant question was asked, and 4th option Rubik the Almighty's host named: Dmitry Dibrov answered the question correctly. Bolshaya Raznitsa (A Big Difference) In the parody show "Bolshaya raznitsa" (English translation: A Big Difference) were a few of parody: * In 7th episode (aired March 20, 2009) with the double Maxim Galkin as contestant parody was shown. Guests in studio was Dmitry Dibrov. Maxim phoned Konstantin Ernst. Konstantin picked up the phone, Maxim spoke, and then he hung up. After that, the presenter said that time was up. The participant did not answer this question, and the game was over. * In 22nd episode (January 31, 2010) with the doubles Alexander Lukashenko as contestant and Dmitry Dibrov as host parody was shown. In studio as guests was Dmitry Dibrov again. Alexander phoned his son, but did not ask him a question. Then the time was up and he answered the A''. Mult Lichnosti (''Cartoon personalities) In "Mult Lichnosti" show (English translation: Cartoon personalities) also were three parodies: * In 3rd episode (aired December 28, 2009) the cartoon Alexey Kudrin as contestant and Dmitry Dibrov (first time) as host were shown. * In 5th episode (aired January 17, 2010) the cartoon Alexander Lukashenko as contestant and Dmitry Dibrov as host (second time) were shown. The first (100 rubles, do not pictured) question was that Kolobok left Grandpa and Granny. The contestant asked instead of "50:50" prompt "98:2" lifeline. Two variants of the answer were removed, and in C'' option the letter "T" remained. Alexander answered the ''C, but A'' was right. Not surprisingly, the participant won 200 rubles. Alexander decided to phone Vladimir Putin, asking the host to do so, but he answered that he did not have a phone number. The participant called option ''B and won top prize. * In 8th episode (aired March 21, 2010) were the cartoon Anastasiya Volochkova as contestant and Dmitry Dibrov (third time) as host shown. New Year's show of the CTC channel In January 2012, in New Year's show of the CTC channel, a parody was shown in the real studio of the show. The role of the host was played by Dmitry Dibrov. Then the contestant asked the host a counter question "Where is her favorite Philip Kirkorov?" with A'': there, ''B: here and C'': there. Dmitry Dibrov called the answer ''D and that he has just left for another program. Studiya Kvartal-95 (Studio Quarter-95) In 2012 "Studiya Kvartal-95" (English translation: Studio Quarter-95) show on Inter+ channel on the stage was invited Maxim Galkin, who appeared in game. Hosted by Stepan. Maxim asked few laughing questions. Povtori! (Repeat it!) On January 12, 2014, on the air was shown another parody of the show. The role of Dmitry Dibrov was played by Daniil Shcheblanov. He asked the player a few questions. Mamakhokhotala-show (My mother laughed) On March 28, 2015 episode NLO TV channel's "Mamakhokhotala-show" (literally English translation: My mother laughed) sketch show the fictional Vitaly Klichko was appeared. 1,000,000 hryvnia question was asked by contestant that he answered to, being said "Zero". KuTstupid (animation studio) In October of 2015 KuTstupid created parody where the cartoon Vitaly Klichko and Dmitry Dibrov were appeared. Prior to this, the contestant the "Ask the Audience", "50:50" and "Double Dip" lifelines used. Vitaly phoned to his brother, who did not call the answer option. Luchshe Vsekh (The Best Talent Person) On December 18, 2016 episode in the children talent show "Luchshe Vsekh" (English translation: The Best Talent Person) 5-year-old participant Alexander Kravchenko as contestant was appeared. Hosted by Dmitry Dibrov, who was invited by Maxim Galkin (The Best Talent Person's host). Contestant have chosen 4,000,000 rubles as minimum amount. Alexander had "50:50", "Phone-a-Friend", "Ask the Audience" and "Double Dip" lifelines, which he did not use. As a result, the boy was handed a suitcase with chocolate coins and other sweet prizes. Maxim invited his colleague to invite him to a real game. Dibrov offered to meet in 15 years in the same studio and play for money. Vokrug Smekha (Arounf the laughter) On May 6, 2017, in the episode "Vokrug Smekha" (EVlanglish translation: Arounf the laughter) Mikhail Grushevsky as contestant and Oleg Yesenin as host (fictional Dmitry Dibrov) were shown. Contestant asked are, Mikhail phoned Grigory Yavlinsky. No one answered the call. Comedy Club In Comedy Club Garik Kharlamov as host and Garik Martirosyan as contestant (fictional Bill Gates) appeared in parody. Contestant asked the 8,000 question. He do not answered the this question. The show did not go according to plan In February 2016, a parody of the show called "Who Wants to Become a Governor?" was posted in Youtube, where Anatoly Bykov was an contestant, and Dmitry Dibrov as the presenter. This video was watched by more than 1,500,000 people. During the "aluminum wars" all were killed. Contestant phoned to Pasha Tsvetomuzyka. Dibrov recalled that he is currently serving a term of imprisonment for 4 murders in the 1990s in a strict regime colony. The call was made to the prison. He answered the A ''option. He also asked the participant to take him from there. The player did not answer this question, but the show ended. Policeman with Rublevka In series 2 (2017) of "Policeman with Rublevka" movie Dmitry Dibrov was as cameo, Vladimir Yakovlev was as contestant. Vladimir phoned his general. He managed to say that it was not Preobrazhensky. It Peter I founded. Then the call stopped. The host asked to call the answer, but the contestant jumped from his seat and ran to the big screen where the question with the answers was displayed, and pointed to the option ''C. The answer was never given. KVN (Club of the Funny and Inventive People) In the first game of the 1/8 finals of the KVN's 2017 season parody of the show was shown by "Sparta" team. The Konstantin Ernst does help to Alexander Maslyakov in game. The team demonstrated to the audience and members of the jury an fragment of February 4, 2017 episode where Konstantin Ernst as Phone-a-Friend in 200,000 rubles question. Here he is, The Maslyakovs phoned to Konstantin Ernst, who answered B'' option. The team showed the scene before calling the studio. Winners See Kto khochet stat' millionerom?/List of winners Filming The Filming Pavilion Many mistakenly believe that absolutely all TV programs are filmed in "Ostankino" Technical Center in Moscow, but this is not so. Filming of the KHSM episodes began to take place in "Ostankino" only in November 2008, when Dmitry Dibrov as host returned. Until then, the studio repeatedly changed its location. Recently, most of the filming took place in the "Teledom" (1, Liza Chaykina Street). Corridors of "Teledom" are difficult to compare with "Ostankino", but they too can easily get confused (sometimes it's even difficult to determine on which floor you are) and to be in the studio of some other program. Usually (according to the schedule for the preparation for shooting and their conduct), one day is allocated for the installation of the sets. Installation is performed the day before the first filming day. Exactly the same amount of time is devoted to the dismantling of the sets, and in a couple of days another program will be filmed in this studio. Fastest Finger First The qualifying was conducted by phone or by SMS and consisted of two stages (except special editions). At the first stage, a person wishing to participate in the game called by phone and asked general questions with choices. If he answered all the questions correctly, then his phone number was entered in the memory of the computer and took part in the selection "random number method" for appear in second stage and FFF in studio. The player wondered if he wanted to become a member of the game. If the player really wants to become a member of the game, he must confirm this by pressing the "1" button on the button telephone; Or, respectively, by typing "1" on the disk telephone. Telephone phones are charged. If he answered incorrectly, drop out from qualifying. In the event that the player decides to refrain from participating in the qualifying round or wishes to refuse such a tour, he may at any time put the phone's handset on. At the second stage, the editors conducted a conversation with all candidates selected by the "random number method", and it was found out whether the last selection wanted to participate in the television show, he asked several general educational questions, as well as questions about interests, social status, etc. The process of "random number selection" for each show was made by the computer once a week from the number of SMS messages and phone calls of the previous week. They asked to name the most suitable day for show, and also to confirm their consent to transfer their participation to the next show in case of need. 10 selected people appeared in FFF in the studio. The player was given a date and an approximate time, when, if he answered the additional questions correctly, he was phoned again to ensure his presence in the studio on the agreed day of the show. The contestant is obliged to bring with him one relative or friend who will join the studio audience of the show. In case the player came alone and did not bring a relative or friend, he is not allowed to participate in the show. Two spare players were selected for each show. The winnings are paid to the players within 10 days from the moment the corresponding show is shown on the air (with the deduction of taxes, VAT is 13%). The filming process When ordinary contestants (not celebrities) play, preparing for recording one show takes a long time. First, there is a collection of players (sometimes the players are in the same "crowd" with the audience). Simultaneously with the instruction of the spectators, the participants of the game are instructed, as well as a trial recording of the greeting and the FFF. The main requirement for participants is not to sit with an "acidic mine" in the seat, when the host will call their names when presenting them, because for many this is the first and last time that the audience will see them. The audience is asked to respond more vividly to everything that happens in the studio. However, it is not always appropriate to applaud: in the case when the participant gave the final answer, and the audience began to applaud immediately, this will be considered a lifeline. Episodes (editions) with the invited participants are removed by blocks - one player. Later of these blocks, one output is obtained. It can also happen that the filming of two different blocks with different contestants, but which were aired on the same day, were recorded on different days. As for the Russian version of show, in the first few years of its existence, some players came to the studio with not one friend, as it should be according to the rules of this intellectual show, but with several. And if the official cheerleader was sitting directly behind his back to exclude the possibility of prompting, then the "informal support group" sought to sit directly behind the host and make all sorts of clues by blinking the eyes or all sorts of gesticulations. However, the history of the KHSM is not known for any fact, when these hints could be realized to the contestant. This is due to the fact that in addition to the host for such actions, the special security service of the program watches, which simply displays the "support group" from the auditorium before the end of filming. Moreover, due to the experience and observation of the security services of the program, most of the tellers were taken out of the studio before the beginning of the filming. Camera! The motor! First, there is a recording of the dashboards (greetings of the presenter, care of the commercial break, announcement of the contestants, etc.) and recording of the moment when the tribune with the audience put the buttons on the consoles (Ask the Audience moment, you can press any button) - at this moment the close-up camera removes viewers. After this, the recording of the game process begins. Most viewers of the game at least once thought of where suddenly there is a game table and seats. Despite the fact that the playground is raised about a meter from the floor, there are no tricky mechanisms there. It's pretty simple: when the winner of the FFF goes to the host to the center stage, the first thing they do is go to the game table (which is not yet available). Then the filming is interrupted. The host from the editor's hands receives the dossier on the player, the player hangs up the microphone, and the technicians set the table and connect the monitors. Is there no extra ticket? Until now, many viewers believe that getting into the filming of a show is incredibly difficult and, besides, it costs money. These are all myths: information about the nearest filming and how to become their witness is published on site of crowd scenes, you do not need to pay for the entrance to the studio - on the contrary, they pay the audience (about 300-600 rubles for the day spent filming). It is better to see once ... You can talk a lot about the entire filming process. But still, if you really have a huge interest in this game, and the distance to Moscow is relatively small, do not be lazy to arrange a holiday! Perhaps you accept for yourself the final decision that you need to go. So, in 1998-2002, all information about the questions was stored on special floppy disks, which were handed over to the safe at strictly time. In addition, the safe was not in the studio of the program, but far beyond - where exactly, only a few people from the top management of the television channel and the KHSM. Today, the level of protection from information leakage is even higher, all data is stored in an archived form on flash drives and has several levels of protection. So, despite the desire of some participants to seize this information, it is absolutely impossible to do so today. Voting for a new show host From October 21 to October 30, 2008 in Channel One's website voting was appeared. This is voting results: * Ivan Urgant (2,631) * Dmitry Dibrov (1,815) * Garik Kharlamov (1,378) * Maksim Galkin (1,365) * Vladimir Zhirinovsky (964) * Kseniya Sobchak (638) * Alexander Pushnoy (622) * Sergey Svetlakov (548) * Valdis Pelsh (542) * Mikhail Shats (491) * Sergey Zhigunov (485) * Yegor Beroyev (452) * Konstantin Khabensky (387) * Mariya Kiseleva (336) * Unknown celebrities (310) * Computer (248) * Mikhail Porechenkov (229) * Fedor Bondarchuk (210) * Alla Pugacheva, Thecla Tolstaya (182 for each) * Tair Mamedov (180) * Grigory Antipenko (179) * Arina Sharapova (174) * Vasily Livanov (164) * Alexander Nosik (155) * Tatyana Tolstaya (137) * Alexander Maslyakov (70) Total of votes: 15,076 viewers. Logos File:Vlcsnap-2017-06-15-23h03m40s193.jpg|Premiere logo (2001) File:KHSM Logo 2001.jpg|First logo (2001) File:KHSM Logo 2001-2005.jpg|Second logo (2001-2005) File:KhSM Logo 2005-2008.jpg|Third logo (2005-2008) File:KHSM Logo 2008-2011.jpg|Fourth logo (2008-2011) File:KKSM Logo 2011-2013.jpg|Fifth logo (2011-2013) File:KHSM Logo 2014-present.jpg|Sixth logo (2014-present) Trivia * One of the funniest moments in show is when the contestant first uses the "50:50" prompt, and then immediately prompts "Ask the Audience". Usually in the studio there are audience, who vote for the already missing answers (on December 3, 2001 the 8% for missing choice, also February 5, 2005, July 16, 2005, January 28, 2006, June 24, 2006, December 16, 2006, January 20, 2007, February 24, 2007, April 7, 2007, July 1, 2007). * For a long time, Maxim Galkin, ex-host of the program, was the youngest presenter of the game among the rest of his colleagues from other countries. * Several contestants used the "Ask the Audience" on the 1st question: Natalya Anisimova, Viktor Vasilyev, Renat Temirgaleyev, Natalya Selezneva, Svetlana Druzhinina and Anatoly Mukasey, Vladimir Permyakov and Vyacheslav Vorobyov, Boris Krasnov and Igor Ugolnikov and Viktoriya Olize and Vyacheslav Zadorozhny. * In 2001-2002 the episodes filmed in the 5th studio of the "Ostankino" Technical Center, in 2002-2006 - in building at 11, Kasatkina Street, in 2006-2008 episodes filmed in the building (filming pavilion) at 1, Liza Chaykina's Street (Teledom). From 2008 (Dmitry Dibrov become the host again) the episodes also is filmed in the 5th studio of the "Ostankino" Technical Center. * On February 14, 2004, in the episode there was an amazing case in the history of the show. Svetlana Izvekova and Alexey Kuznetsov used the "Ask the Audience" lifeline, votes were: ''A - 50%, B'' - 0%, ''C ''- 0%, ''D - 50%. After the "50:50" lifeline used, B'' and ''C choices remaining. 100% of the audience were failed. On March 13, 2010 audience voted also, but without "50:50", and 100% failed again. On August 11, 2012 voted 50% for each. * On April 26, 2008 Oksana Malikova the lifeline used, and the same number of audience voted for the three options - 16% each (for right answer were 52%). On February 28, 2009 Mikhail Grushevsky lifeline used and the situation repeated, but the same number of audience voted for the three options -7% each (for right answer were 79%). On September 12, 2009 (Vladislav Radimov and Tatyana Bulanova appeared) the audience voted for three options equally: 8% each (for right answer were 76%). On June 5, 2010 (Renat Temirgaleyev appeared) the same number of audience voted for the three options again, but on 1st question - 3% each (for right answer were 91%). On June 18, 2011 for three options voted 3% (for right answer - 91%). On August 20, 2011 contestant lifeline used, 6% voted for three options, and 82% for correct answer. On September 21, 2013 also 20% voted for three options, and 40% are for correct answer. * On the table in front of the host and the contestants are not real "Bank of Russia tickets" (real banknotes), and the fake "bank of jokes tickets". * In MaximMaxim show (May 28, 2016 was aired) Maxim Galkin told the guest Dmitry Dibrov one case from the game. In one game, the participant was asked about the Chekhov's story. The player doubted the answer and wanted to use "Ask the Audience", and at this time the presenter reached for a glass of water to drink it, and at that moment the editor called Galkin the right answer (he also did not know the answer). The host's ear was very close to the contestant, he heard the answer. After drinking water, he asked the player about the answer. He took advantage of this moment, sharply from the wrong answer called the right answer: "House with a mezzanine". * The Top Prize winners Igor Sazeyev and Irina and Yury Chudinovskikh in show twice appeared. * Igor Artyukhov and Grigory Ananyin is two contestants, who retained three lifelines to the 14th question. * Mariya Rasputina is celebrity contestant only, who did not have time to read the question and options for him to a friend in 30 seconds. * Yekaterina Starshova is the youngest contestant (9 years old), and Alexander Zatsepin is the oldest celebrity contestant (90 years old). * On July 22, 2006 in FFF computer was failed. A re-FFF was not held. * From October 21, 2006 to April 26, 2008 the Three Wise Men lifeline was used. * On November 5, 2007 Tatyana Vedeneyeva and Tatyana Arno were appeared. Maxim Galkin allowed them to use "Phone-a-friend" lifeline twice. On March 31, 2012 the situation repeated. * On May 30, 2009, February 6, 2010, September 4, 2010, March 19, 2011, March 26, 2011, July 2, 2011 and December 26, 2015 episodes 100% audience voted for one choice. * On June 20, 2009 during the game, the participant Yelena Lobanova drank 4 glasses of water. The host repeatedly joked about this. * Sergey Ivanov (September 19, 2009) become first contestant (not a celebrity), who took the money and won 800,000 rubles. Prior to this, such a sum was took by celebrities Alexander Lazarev and Alexander Lazarev-Jr. (March 5, 2006), Valery Garkalin (March 26, 2006), Yana Churikova and Yury Aksyuta (December 23, 2007). * On February 13, 2010, in FFF the right order was ABCD only. Winner was Svetlana Sakovich. * On November 27, 2010, for the first time, in Yevgeniya Brusenina game, a "local" Phone-a-Friend to a friend was used (in the role of a friend stands a fan in the studio), and the friend gave the wrong answer. * On December 4, 2010 in show for the first time, the 50:50 and Double Dip were used in aggregate. Using this combination guarantees the contestant to overcome this question. * On December 18, 2010 for the first time contestant have chosen 1,500,000 rubles as minimum amount (in risk format). * The episode of January 25, 2014 is common, when ordinary contestants appeared. * On October 1, 2016, in first time Double Dip lifeline by Andrey Urgant and Anna Banshchikova on 14th (penultimate) question was used. * Both Nikolay Lukinsky and Mikhail Boyarsky set an absolute record, who appeared 9 times in Russian version. * On December 23, 2017, couple Viktoriya Olize and Vyacheslav Zadorozhny on 1st question the Ask the Audience lifeline used. Also they answered the 5th question wrong and went home nothing 6 years later. They are 2nd couple and 4th contestants in risk format's history (after Konstantin Grechkin, Sergey Yelizarov and couple Anton Privolnov and Natalya Semenikhina), who walked away nothing until 5th question. On September 10, 2011, Anton and Natalya also answered the 3rd question wrong and walked away nothing. See also * O, Schastlivchik! * O, Schastlivchik! and Kto khochet stat' millionerom? (books) * Kto khochet stat' millionerom? (DVD) * Kto khochet stat' millionerom wiki Sources * Information about voting in 2008 Category:Article stubs *